


Трое и гольф

by llogan



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llogan/pseuds/llogan





	Трое и гольф

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coreno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coreno/gifts).



Стоф, бредущий от лунки к лунке на фоне закатного солнца, больше напоминал картинку к рекламному ролику, чем реального человека. Внешне он был абсолютно расслаблен, напряжение выдавала только едва заметная морщинка у левой брови. Он так привык. И следовал этой привычке сейчас, даже когда они были одни.

Блестящая поверхность клюшки поймала уходящий луч, раз, другой, пока Стоф приноравливался к удару. Мяч сорвался с травы и взмыл ввысь, зависая там, словно раздумывал где приземлиться. Кевин следил за ним, прикрыв глаза ладонью, отчетливо представляя, чем закончится этот полет.

Они пристрастились к гольфу одновременно, но очень быстро результаты Стофа оказались далеко впереди. Кевин с трудом мог вспомнить, когда обыгрывал его в последний раз. Он отшучивался, что его родина не самое подходящее место для гольфа, где сильный ветер уносит с траектории легчайший мяч, и что изумительная бельгийская трава - гораздо лучший вариант для тренировок, и Стоф великодушно не настаивал на обратном. Правда была в том, что они оба жили в Англии, и пользовались одним и тем же газоном.

Стоф играючи преодолел очередную лунку и остановился у флажка, поджидая Кевина. На нем был светлый свитер с классическим треугольным вырезом, карманы брюк оттопыривали набранные на базе мячи. Он улыбался, немного нахально, с вызовом, но взгляд оставался напряженным. 

\- Сдаешься?

Клюшка в руке ощущалась тяжелой. Кевин понял, что в самом деле не хочет продолжать.

\- Слабак, - пожал плечами Стоф.

Они были одни, посреди пустого поля, между ними был только клетчатый флажок. Кевин отстраненно думал, что в этом есть некая ирония. 

\- Где уж мне против лучшего? - вышло резко, словно он сто лет это копил. 

\- Брось, Кевин.

\- Скажешь, не так?

\- Скажу, - кивнул Стоф, уже без улыбки. 

Еще совсем недавно Кевину бы это польстило, но нынешний угол зрения был абсолютно иным.

Его вечный соперник не был зациклен на автоспорте. Не родился сыном гонщика, как Кевин, и не крутил руль, будучи в подгузниках. У него было нормальное детство, среди обычных детей, и на семейных ужинах в его доме чай подавали в фарфоровых чашках, а не как у Магнуссенов – из старого термоса на заднем дворе, где его отец и дяди обсуждали конструкцию нового карта. Тем не менее, достигли они одного и того же, что неминуемо наводило на мысль: он и правда лучший.

Это была тяжелая мысль. Особенно в последнее время, когда Стоф отыгрывал у него позицию за позицией. Кевина не заботила чужая гениальность, ничья из тех, с кем ему приходилось соревноваться, но между ними двумя всегда было что-то особенное. Стоф был его персональным адом, и Кевин не единожды убеждался, что это взаимно.

\- Будет честнее закончить сейчас.

\- Речь о гольфе? 

\- Нет, - прямо ответил Кевин.

Стоф поднял брови, ожидая продолжения, и в другой ситуации Кевин сказал бы, но сейчас ему нечего было добавить. 

\- Окей. Тогда я повторю, что ты слабак.

Кевин пожал плечами.

\- Я не останусь в команде.

\- Причем здесь это?

\- Не заставляй меня объяснять на пальцах.

Стоф дернулся. Кевину на миг показалось, что он сейчас схлопочет по роже. И он был к этому готов. Но быстро понял, что ничего ему не прилетит.

Воспитанный, выдержанный говнюк. Тот, кто когда-нибудь займет его место, которое, как теперь стало ясно, никогда ему не принадлежало. Лучший. Вандорн.

В груди болезненно сжималось, скручивалось в ноющую пружину.

Они дошли до края поля, когда Стоф сказал:

\- А меня предупреждали.

Кевин сразу понял о ком речь.

\- Ты с ней вообще все обсуждаешь? - резко спросил он.

\- Нет нужды. – Стоф выглядел как само спокойствие, и это задевало. – Просто она наблюдательна. По крайней мере, в отношении друзей.

Это было в точку. Кевину иногда становилось не по себе от ее сканирующего взгляда. На его счастье, пути их пересекались редко, но для Анжелики не было преград. Она могла позвонить в их совместный выходной, когда Стоф, заваливший его на кровать, устраивался сверху, прижимаясь идеально-везде, и проорать - как по громкой связи, что у нее есть лишний билетик в Гранд-Опера (под Ла-Маншем сегодня пусто, она уже проверила), что пора бросать своего унылого датчанишку и дуть в Париж со всех ног. И Стоф дул, и возвращался на следующий день счастливый и чужой, пропахший ее духами, и переполненный ее новостями, которые неумело пытался пересказать Кевину. 

Она редко появлялась в паддоке, но когда появлялась, притягивала всеобщее внимание. Красивая, яркая. Кевин не мог перестать о том, что видит Стоф, сравнивая их. 

Конечно, он спрашивал. Это были не приносящие удовлетворения разговоры из серии «почему я?», и Кевину часто казалось, что он не улавливает какого-то тонкого, но существенного момента, а Стоф не горит желанием ему разъяснять.

\- Ты гоняешься лучше нее, - смеялся он. 

Чуть позже, в один из их немногих разговоров по душам, Анжелика обронила, что последнее слово все равно останется за ней. Портить настроение она умела лучше, чем ездить, так что у Кевина начался долгий и активный период борьбы, в основном с самим собой, и он даже одержал промежуточную победу. 

А теперь сдавался.

\- В отношении друзей, - повторил он, и едко добавил: - Верно.

Стоф усмехнулся.

\- Всегда забавляло, как ты ревнуешь.

\- Пошел нахрен.

\- И тебе того же.

Кевин засунул руки в карманы и быстро зашагал прочь по краю гравийной дорожки. Он миллион раз видел это в фильмах, до абсурда похожее, но куда более нелепое и болезненное в жизни. Казалось бы, только вчера Стоф целовал его в машине, ухватив за воротник форменной рубашки, и застигнутый врасплох Кевин отвечал, одновременно пытаясь нащупать кнопку стеклоподъемника, который бы спас их от вездесущих соседей, а сегодня он уже "идет нахрен". Впрочем, оба они идут.

Вечером Стоф прислал ему сообщение. "Ты снова проиграешь".

Это был конец. 

В последнее время, он вообще проигрывал по всем фронтам, и отец, который раньше поддерживал в нем идею борьбы до победного, все чаще стал повторять, что в смене цели нет ничего зазорного. Особенно, если в перспективе это приведет к еще более высоким результатам. Кевин прозевал момент, когда идея свалить подальше перестала казаться ему ужасающей. 

Это был период, когда, заслышав гул гоночных машин, он затыкал уши. И когда начал понимать, что есть вещи поважнее автогонок. Обыкновенные тосты с сыром или домашним вареньем, уничтоженные в компании Стофа, будили в нем едва ли не больше эмоций, чем идеально проведенная гонка. Дело омрачалось тем, что один из них, летевший к своей победе в GP2, был востребован как никогда, а другой, лишь время от времени выбирающийся из Уокинга на этапы, чувствовал себя на его фоне скучной домохозяйкой.

Сначала они ссорились редко. Кевин говорил, что уедет, Стоф ржал, Кевин злился, Стоф делал что-то прекрасное (вафли с ягодами, потрясающий отсос, поездка на кельтское побережье, все шло в ход), и Кевин сдавался. Иногда было наоборот: не выдерживал Стоф. Список его недовольств мог уходить корнями в события трехлетней давности, когда они не поделили поворот в Хересе, и заканчиваться недавним совместным обедом Рона с Кевином на виду у всего Парагона.

В такие дни они почти не разговаривали (Кевин однажды попытался приготовить вафли, но они сгорели), и разногласия оставались между ними неделями. Если Стоф не сбегал к Анжелике, то бесконечно висел с ней на телефоне. Кевин так и помнил его: с трубкой, прижатой к уху плечом, морщинкой между бровей, и белеющим шрамом, когда он слишком сильно закусывал губу.

На летний перерыв они разъехались, не попрощавшись. До Бельгии оставалось больше месяца, и Кевин дал себе время, чтобы определиться. Стоф написал ему только в конце. Звал приехать, хотя бы за пару дней до этапа. Кевин ответил, что занят. Впрочем, это было правдой. Но он остался после, ему нужно было закрыть этот вопрос раз и навсегда.

Вернувшись домой, он нежно улыбался в ответ на мамин пристальный взгляд, и понимал, что она видит глубоко сквозь его улыбку. Родные стены обычно приводили его в чувство. Здесь были друзья, первая любовь, старый гараж, полный всякого хлама, который он так и не удосужился разобрать. Детская картинговая школа, где ему всегда были рады, и новый дом матери и отчима. 

В этот раз ничего из этого не работало. Его мысли оставались в одноэтажном съемном коттедже в Англии, где они со Стофом проводили уйму времени последние полгода. Где-то за высокими кустами, где он прятал свою машину, чтобы ее не было видно с дороги, или у пруда с утками, которые галдели по утрам, мешая спать. Или над чашкой утреннего кофе, в пенке которого Стоф рисовал ему идиотское сердечко. 

Что сказать? Он действительно снова проиграл.

За это время Кевин посещал Уокинг дважды - ради неприятных, но необходимых встреч с Роном, которые перечеркнули все, что не было перечеркнуто к тому моменту. Макларен стал страницей, которую предстояло перевернуть. Стоф мог бы понять его как никто другой, и у Кевина каждый раз горчило во рту от этой мысли.

Анжелика появилась на его пороге прохладным сентябрьским вечером. Они смотрели друг на друга одно бесконечное мгновение, стоившее Кевину не только остатков разума, но и хороших манер.

\- Я войду?

Кевин посторонился, пропуская. На миг его окутало теплым шлейфом ее духов. Запах, который Стоф иногда приносил на себе - легкий, практически незаметный для кого бы то ни было, но невозможно сильный для Кевина. Для всего, что он себе надумывал. Ревность всколыхнулась в нем, и тут же угасла, вытесненная удивлением.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

Анжелика прошлась вглубь его маленькой, наспех снятой квартиры, скинула спортивную сумку с плеча, и сказала:

\- Хорошо спрятался.

\- Я не прятался.

\- Твои вообще знают?

Без слов было ясно, о чем она. Значит, Стоф тоже в курсе.

\- Узнают из новостей, - он прошел на кухню. - Чаю выпьешь?

\- Ага, - сказала Анжелика. - И переночую.

Через несколько минут она сидела напротив, на высокой табуретке, обхватив смуглыми пальцами большую старбаксовскую кружку. Выглядела она обалденно. Даже в этих вязанных теплых носках, сезон для которых еще не наступил. У нее были самые выразительные глаза на свете. Она еще ни слова не сказала, а Кевин уже знал. Как всегда знал, что Стоф находит в ней. Но сейчас это знание было почти невыносимым.

\- Ну-с, Магнуссен, - она уперлась длинными ногами в рейку его табурета. - Ты, наконец, счастлив?

\- Тебя ведь не Стоф послал?

\- Нет, конечно. Ты же знаешь Стофа. В основном посылают его.

Кевин резко вскинулся и встретил ее взгляд. Да-да, словно бы говорил он, именно это и имелось ввиду.

\- Тебе-то чем быть недовольной? 

\- В смысле? 

\- Ну, - Кевин развел руками. - Он твой.

Анжелика всмотрелась в него внимательней.

\- Постой-ка... 

И вдруг засмеялась, громко, до мурашек по спине. Кое-что неприятное в ней все же нашлось.

\- Стоф говорил мне. Я не верила. Вот умора.

Ничего уморительного в этом не было, но Кевин все равно улыбнулся.

\- Рад, что тебе весело, - сказал он почти без издевки. - Ты мне ответишь хоть на один вопрос?

Она, кажется, его не слышала.

\- Ты ведь не всерьез о том, что мы соперники?

\- Всерьез.

\- Кевин!

\- Что "Кевин"? Он же просто помешан на тебе.

Анжелика отмахнулась от него, едва не расплескав кофе.

\- Мы друзья, сто лет друг друга знаем.

Кевин открыл рот, собираясь сказать, что думал об их дружбе все это время, но кажется это уже было бы лишним.

\- А как же твое «последнее слово»? - только и напомнил он.

\- Дружеское, - повторила Анжелика. - Стоф - мой друг. Или ты считаешь, что мужики только с мужиками дружат?

\- Ну… 

Анжелика наклонилась и постучала ему по лбу. 

\- Что у тебя здесь? Коробка передач?

Кевин понял, что сморозил глупость. И морозил ее все это время.

\- Дружат с мужчинами, любят женщин? - тон Анжелики был полон насмешливой снисходительности. - У него наоборот. Ясно? Я, правда, не понимаю, что он в тебе…

Анжелика осеклась, осознав вдруг, что сказала, но было поздно.

Кевин ее уже не слышал. Он думал о том поцелуе в машине, и о том, как Стоф избегал любых личных разговоров, о мячах для гольфа в его карманах, и о сердечке в чашке. А еще о том, что может перевернуть страницу Макларен, но ему вовсе не обязательно переворачивать страницу "Стоф".


End file.
